Which Aria Is It Anyway?
by AK-tutti
Summary: She had no idea why her friends were treating her differently, and why they had refused talking to her since the night they supposedly caught A... Why wouldn't anyone tell her who it was? And how did she end up at Radley with no memories of what had happened the day before? Could she really be insane?
1. Chapter 1

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

**Chapter 1.**

Her eyes fluttered open, and adjusted to the light in the room. It seemed different; the room she was in wasn't her bedroom. It wasn't the dark color she had chosen for the walls, and it didn't have the personalized touches she remembered. The room she had wokened up in was light, and seemed so clinical. It definitely wasn't her room!

The bed she woke in was standing in the center of the room, and not with its side up against the wall as it normally would be. She sat up straight, and she let her eyes wander through the room. It seemed oddly familiar in a way, but not quite like this.

To the right of the bed stood a bedside table with a drawer, and a small cabinet. To left a modest sink was screwed into the wall, and not too far from there stood a trashcan. A desk was placed next to the trashcan. It had three drawers, and a lamp was placed on top of it. A chair stood neatly placed, halfway underneath the table top as if it had never been used.

Across from the bed, slightly to the side of it, stood another chair, but this one appeared to be more comfortable than the wooded chair by the desk. In the far left of the room, straightly across from the desk, the humblest of wardrobes was placed, and she knew that a certain friend would have been offended at the sight.

The room was made up strictly of white, or the nearest substite of it. Even the bed sheets were all white, and they didn't resemble the ones she used to sleep in one bit. They seemed cold and impersonal, and she didn't like the uncomfortable feeling that came with them.

She removed the covers, and got out of the bed, and surely enough; the single bed had been built with the lightest colored tree she'd ever seen, and it matched the rest of the room. She tossed the covers onto the bed so they landed in a jumbled mess, but she didn't care. Under ordinary circumstances she would have made the bed, but this wasn't her room, and she didn't care if it looked a mess.

She made her way to the window in left side of the room that was in an even distance between the desk and the wardrobe. She wanted to know exactly where she was, and she hoped that by glancing out of the window, she'd have confirmation if she really was where she suspected.

She reached the window, and grabbed onto the bars covering it, and stuck her head in between them so she could get as close to the window as possible. The view was nothing out of the ordinary, but it creeped her out. She saw what she assumed was some of the very building she was in, and what it looked like on the outside. Other than that, the only thing she saw was pavement, some grass, a few bushes, and a couple of trees placed randomly, but behind the trees she thought she was able to catch a glimpse of a gate of sorts.

The panic struck, and she whipped away from the window, and hasted away from it. She raced to the door in the other end of the room, but when she tried to pull down the knob, she realized that someone had locked her in the room. She looked up, and saw that the door had the tiniest of windows at a head level, but she had to stand on her toes to look through it.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" She called out as she began banging rapidly on the door to catch someone's, anyone's, attention. "Is there anybody out there? I need help! Hello!?"

She kept it up for a good few minutes, until she accepted the thought that no-one could hear her. If they could, it was quite evident that they were using their best efforts to ignore her, but she was getting out of there one way or the other. She didn't belong there, she wasn't crazy... And wasn't Radley an asylum for the mentally unstable?

As far as she knew, she was as sane as the next person if you looked past the fact that she couldn't remember how she actually ended up there. The last thing she remembered was that they had convinced their friend, Alison, to come back home, and they had made a clever plan to smoke A out. To catch the person.

She couldn't even remember if they had brought the plan into motion, or if they had caught A. Maybe their plan had failed, and A had drugged her, and locked her in at Radley? That seemed as the most likely answer to her memory loss, but that sadly raised the question; what had A done to her friends? Perhaps the same? Maybe they were in four other, different rooms at Radley? But how had A managed to convince the staff here that they were all insane? Did the person work with someone at Radley.

It was so confusing. Defeated, she turned away from the door, and sat down in the 'comfortable' chair across from the bed, and began staring aimlessly at the lamp in the ceiling until her eyes started to burn from the light. After that she stared at the white brick wall ahead of her instead, and watched as various, colorful figures started dancing across it, almost like a theater.

The dancing figures hypnotized her, and brought her to a place where her previous thoughts weren't a concern. Growing up, they had always made her dizy, but now they seemed soothing in a way.

After awhile they disappeared, and she was brought back to reality. She became aware that she was still very much locked in at Radley. Sadly, that hadn't been one of the many nightmares that had haunted her ever since A started tormenting the girls.

She moved out of the chair to take a seat on the bed, and managed to find a clear spot in the mess that she had made on it. She came to the frustrating conclusion that she'd have to do that for awhile, moving around to keep busy, until she came to the bottom of the situation, and figured out a way to get the hell out of there.

For a brief second the thought accured to her that she should try her phone, but soon realized that it had probably been confiscated before she was locked in there. She had visited Mona once while she was there, and they weren't keen on giving the patients things that could mess with their sanity. How that applied to her, she didn't know because she surely wasn't insane. This was all a big mistake, and she was gonna beat A, and find a way out. Someone would soon figure out that she didn't belong at Radley.

She heard the door unlock, and rested her thoughts as she looked at the door hopefully. Someone would figure out that she was in there now, and whether it be A or someone else, she was gonna make a run for it. She knew A was fast, but she could be faster if she used the anger she felt as adrenaline.

The plan failed to be put in motion; she was stunned when she saw who walked through the door. It was the last person she had expected, but probably the first one she should.

"Hello, Aria." The person said, closing the door behind her. She walked halfway through the room, and sat down in the chair that had been occupied earlier. "I'm sad to see you here. How are you feeling?"

"Dr. Sullivan..." Aria said, acknowledging the presence of her visitor. "I'm a little confused as to why I'm here, but other than that I feel fine. Why shouldn't I?"

Dr. Sullivan ignored the pleading question she'd been asked, and carried on with her agenda. "I'm here to fill you in on what's going on... as much as I'm allowed to, that is. So you're here because..."

"I know why I'm here!" Aria stated, an action that clearly took Dr. Sullivan by surprise, but she quickly recovered into her calm nature again. "I'm just surprised that you'd be in on it. The last time A made you disappear by threatening your son, so whoever has taken over the game must have done something similar, but you don't have to go through with this, Dr. Sullivan. You don't have to help out A! Help me instead, and we can bring down A together."

Dr. Sullivan sighed tiredly as she realized what she'd been informed earlier had been true. "Aria, A didn't put you in here. Your parents did." She explained as Aria gaped at her. It was quite clear that it would take some effort to get through to her. "As for A, the person was caught yesterday. That isn't an issue anymore."

"Who was it then?" Aria wanted to know as she scooted to the edge of the bed, now eagerly interested in the conversation. She'd finally know who it was. That her friends hadn't been by to inform her confused her, but maybe they were at Radley after the shock as well.

"I'm not at liberty to say, I'm sorry." Dr. Sullivan said solemnly, and Aria could tell that the restriction pained her former therapist, but frankly, she didn't care. Whatever protocol Dr. Sullivan had to follow, Aria wanted answers. "They want you to be fully stabilized before we deliver news to you of such shocking value."

"Don't I seem stabilized to you?" Aria argued, feeling herself getting worked up, and she knew that would by no means help her case. "I don't know what you've been told, but I don't need to be in here. I'm not crazy, okay? So just tell me who the frick A is."

"I already told you that I'm not allowed to say, not until you're stable." Dr. Sullivan tried to explain again, but Aria was growing tired of hearing it. "Let us put A to rest for now, and I'll explain to you why you're here. Some unusual behavior was brought to your parents' attention, and they found substance in the allegation, and they admitted you here."

"What unusual behavior? I haven't been acting any differently. Sure, I've been a little sadder lately, but that's because of a break up which clearly isn't Radley worthy." Aria looked expectantly at Dr. Sullivan, but somehow knew the explanation before it was told.

"I'm not in a position to discuss your condition at this point, but you will be filled in fully once you're stable." Dr. Sullivan said, and watched as the girl before her began rubbing her temples, clearly out of frustration. "They think revealing your diagnosis, and the identity of A would throw you off, and delay the situation."

"So I can't be told anything?" Aria questioned incredulously, and tried to the best of her abilities to contain her voice from yelling. "You won't tell me who A is, and you won't tell me why I'm here? I mean, is the sky still blue? Are you allowed to tell me that?"

"I get that you're frustrated, but you were admitted just yesterday, and it's been decided that it's too early in your treatment to tell you these things." Dr. Sullivan explained, looking sympathetically at Aria. The petite girl couldn't contain an eyeroll, she heard this before. "I've been assigned to you because you could really benefit from a familiar face in your situation."

Aria head was hurting. If something was wrong with her, why wouldn't they tell her exactly what it was? And if A really had been caught, why weren't she allowed to know the identity? Why did people believe that she was too unstable to handle such knowledge? She wasn't unstable at all!

Her mind wandered to her friends. Were they, in some other room at Radley, dealing with this, too? Were they all believed to be unstable now that A had been caught? She understood why outsiders could make that assumption if it had been brought to light the kind of torment they had been through, but she really was fine, and she was sure that her friends were as well. She just wanted to see them, speak to them. They didn't need Radley help. They could get through this together.

"Where are my friends?" Aria changed the subject, determined to see her friend. Dr. Sullivan smiled at her weirdly, almost with pity, but Aria chose to ignore it. "Are they here? Can I see them? Can I talk to them?"

Dr. Sullivan's smile of pity gained magnitude as Aria had finished her sentence. "Your friends aren't at Radley, but you're here because they were the ones who allerted your parents." Dr. Sullivan said, her voice full of the pity that could also be seen in her smile. Aria raised her eyebrows, and stared at her former therapist with disbelief. Nothing she'd been told so far made any sense. "When you were brought here, I suggested that they'd be allowed visitation rights because I'm aware of your history with them, and everything you have been through together. The staff here felt that it was too early to allow you visitors, but I changed their minds. We offered your friends visitation rights, but they declined. They didn't wish to see or talk to you."

Aria simply gaped at Dr. Sullivan. The words confused her; there were no sense in them at all. Why wouldn't her friends want to see her? Then it dawned on her... "Ezra is A." She muttered under a breath of shock, but it made sense now. "That's why I've been brought here, that's why my friends won't see me. I thought he was writing a book about Alison... He convinced me, but Spencer was right; he really is A." She stared expectantly at Dr. Sullivan, but for the first time the therapist mentioned nothing of Aria's stability. "So I'm right? Ezra is A. Look, I know Spencer went off the rails when Toby was helping Mona, but I'm not her. I'm stronger than that, okay? Ezra might be A, but I'm fine. I'll get through this, I'll be fine. Really, I'm fine."

Dr. Sullivan sighed, and looked at Aria with pity once again. It was a look that the petite girl, too, was growing tired of. "I'm not allowed to say anything about the identity of A..."

"Until I'm fully stabilized, I'm aware." Aria finished the sentence as she knew it would end, but something in Dr. Sullivan's tone told her that Ezra wasn't A, and now she was back at the beginning; not knowing why she was there or who A was. "Can't you give me something at least? I swear I won't tell anyone!"

"All I can tell you is that you were brought here yesterday, and were put under observation. You were still at a fragile state when you were brought in, and therefore it was easy giving you a diagnosis, and also realize the severity of it. It was figured out what kind of medication that was needed to treat you, and you were given a pill before you were brought to this room. You went straight to bed." Dr. Sullivan explained, but none of her words seemed familiar to Aria. None of it rang any bell. "You woke up early this morning, and were given another pill after which you fell asleep again. Your condition, and the severity of it, requires that you have to take your medication three times a day. Once in the morning, once in the middle of the day, and the last one before you go to sleep at night."

Aria couldn't tell if she was meant to respond, but at that point she had forgotten how her lips functioned, and couldn't get a sound out. The same thought kept echoing in her mind; why couldn't she remember any of this?

"One of the many side effects of the kind of medication you've been prescribed is drowsiness, and that seems to be the one that you've caught. The only thing that means is that you'll be sleeping more than usual, but it will change back to normal once the pills have settled into your system." Dr. Sullivan continued her explanation. Aria looked away from Dr. Sullivan for brief second, willing everything to go away, and when she looked back the therapist sat with a small pill jar in one hand. "When I heard you were up, I came here immediately to brief you as much as I'm allowed, and also to explain the medication to you. It so happens to be time for your afternoon pill."

Dr. Sullivan stood up from the chair, moved over to the bed, and sat down next to Aria. She popped one of the pills into her free hand, extended it for Aria to take the content. However, the petite girl seemed hesitant to do so.

"Why should I take it when you won't even tell me what I'd be taking it for?" She questioned, and the therapist knew it was a valid question, but her hands remained tied.

"I care about you, Aria, and that's why I've been assigned to you. I know you, I have an insight to your life, and I want what's best for you, but if I violate any of the conditions that have been presented to me, someone else will be assigned to you." Dr. Sullivan said, and for the first time Aria could hear a hint of desperation in the voice of someone who was usually calm and collected. "It is vital that you cooperate because I can't guarantee how the next person will be. Also, the sooner the medication settle into your system, the sooner you'll know what's going on."

Aria was still sceptical. "But why should I take some medication that I don't even know what's for? When I don't even know what symptoms it's supposed to suppress? How can I trust someone who tells me to take some pill, when the same person won't even tell me what it's for? Or what it will do to me?"

"Aria, I care about you, and I wanna stay on as your psychologist, but if you don't cooperate; they'll assign someone else to you who won't care. To this person you'll just be a job, but you're more than that to me. I care about what happens to you. I care about you getting better." Dr. Sullivan insisted, and attempted once again to hand the pill to Aria. "Please, trust me on this, and take the pill. It's for the best."

Aria glared at the pill as if it would then tell her its secrets. Should she take the leap of faith, and trust Dr. Sullivan on this? Should she take the pill? Dr. Sullivan did seem certain in a way that the medication would help, and she did do a lot to help them before the game was stolen from Mona. Did she really have a valid reason not to trust Dr. Sullivan?

Dr. Sullivan looked expectantly at Aria, and the petite girl finally took the pill from her hand. She eyes flickered from the pill to Dr. Sullivan, and then back. The pill was in her hand, but she wasn't any closer to taking it.

"I don't remember anything from yesterday." She revealed in an attempt to stall, and not because she felt an urge to confide in the psychologist. "I don't remember any of what you've told me, and I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is that I made plans with my friends to catch A, but I don't remember if we did."

Dr. Sullivan nodded knowingly, and spoke calmly; "That is very common in your condition. You can go into stages where certain things happen, and you don't remember anything when you snap out of it." Her words were cryptic, but it was the only way she could think to explain it without getting into trouble, and for the first time Aria seemed to accept one of her explanations. "Paranoia is also quite common when you aren't in one of those stages."

Aria knew that Dr. Sullivan meant her untrusting ways when she referred to paranoia, and apparently it was common in 'those stages', but she didn't know what that meant. There was still so much she didn't get. There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but if she asked too much, she knew what Dr. Sullivan would say; she wasn't allowed to say until Aria was fully stabilized.

"What do you mean when you say 'those stages'?" Aria dared to ask, not bothering to look at Dr. Sullivan. Her eyes were very much focussed on the pill in her hand, still hoping, that if she stared at it long enough, it would reveal its secrets.

"I've said more than I needed to, Aria." Dr. Sullivan said, once again brushing off Aria's questions. "Please, just trust me. Take the pill so I can help you get better."

"When can I get out of here?" Aria questioned, trying to prolong things as much as possible so she wouldn't have to take the pill. "Mona was here once, and so was Spencer, and they weren't locked into their rooms like this. They were allowed out of their rooms."

Dr. Sullivan nodded because the small girl beside her was right about that, but this situation was very different. "Because they cooperated, and took their medication." She said, and managed to turn the conversation back on the undesired pill. "At this moment you're in a very fragile state. So much so that the staff here finds it unwise to let you interact with the other patients, and allow access to the common area. Once the medication is properly in your system, and you've become more stable, you'll be allowed outside of this room."

That explanation seemed to anger Aria. "I am not a hamster, okay?" She yelled furiously as she stood up from the bed, and threw the pill in her hand across the room. "Do you think I'd run off if I was let out of here?"

Dr. Sullivan shook her head as calmly as ever. Aria's outburst hadn't startled her. "No, Aria, I don't think that. The reality of your diagnosis still remain; it is very new, and we still don't know what triggers it, and what has triggered it in the past, and that is why the medication is so important. You'll be allowed out of here eventually, I promise."

Aria's mood swung, and she was now in tears instead. "So I'll have to stay in here all alone without any company? I don't believe I'm unstable, but I certainly will be if you exclude me from the world."

"You won't be excluded from the world." Dr. Sullivan promised sincerely, but it wasn't convincing to Aria. "I will be in here three times a day to give you your medication, and make sure that you take it, and we'll have a little chat every time I'm in here."

"But I won't have any visitors." Aria cried – pathetically in her own opinion. She felt so defeated that she didn't bother fighting Dr. Sullivan anymore, and walked back to the bed, sitting down in her old position.

"Not in the beginning, no." Dr. Sullivan confirmed, and Aria whimpered beside her at the thought. She knew it hurt the girl, but it wouldn't do her any good to give her false expectations – that would only depress her, and not help her. "But the more you cooperate, the quicker that will change."

"But not until I begin taking the pills myself?" Aria said solemnly, and Dr. Sullivan nodded as a reply. This wasn't a situation that Aria cared the least bit for, but this time she accepted the pill that was handed to her without any objection, and swallowed it with a loud gulp.

Satisfied with the events, Dr. Sullivan stood up from the bed, and prepared to leave the room. "I'll be back again tonight with your next pill." She said, and looked down at Aria, waiting for the petite girl to respond. She remained quiet, but acknowledged Dr. Sullivan's words with a subtle nod.

Dr. Sullivan opened the door and left, and as the door closed, Aria stood up from the bed. She walked over to the door, and watched Dr. Sullivan walk away through the small window in the door. She turned a corner, and disappeared out of eyesight, but Aria hesitated a few minutes before she moved away from there.

She walked straight over to the sink, and opened for the water, watching as it poured out the tap. She glanced over her shoulder to check that the sound of the sink didn't alarm anyone, and then she spat out the pill she had pretended to swallow.

She didn't close for the water until she was sure that the pill, the evidence of her lie, was completely gone. She placed her hands on each side of the sink, and rested her weight on it while she stared directly into the wall, and allowed her mind to start racing again.

While Dr. Sullivan had been in there, she had attempted to find the right balance between sceptism and cooperation, and believed that she'd managed to convince the therapist that her act had been sincere – because Dr. Sullivan certainly hadn't been.

A lot of things had tipped Aria off; firstly, her friends would never refuse to visit her, and surely not if she had legitimately been admitted to a place like Radley. Secondly, the secrecy about her 'condition', and why she was here. If any of it was true, they wouldn't hide those things from her. Thirdly, the way that Dr. Sullivan had insisted that she should take that mysterious pill, claiming that it was 'medication' for her 'condition', but still refused to explain either one because she didn't want to get into trouble. Aria wasn't buying it.

She was there because of A. She was sure of that, now more than ever. She didn't remember anything that had happened yesterday, and A had once made Emily forget an entire night where they had all wound up at Alison's fake grave, and in this situation Aria had wound up at Radley.

This reaked of A, and she would figure out how whoever it was had managed to convince an entire staff that she was insane, and belonged at this aylum. She would find a way to get the hell out of there, and she'd talk to her friends, and together they'd nail A's ass to the wall.

Dr. Sullivan was working with A as well, she was sure of it. The psychologist may have helped her in the past, but had told all lies when she'd been in there earlier. If Aria was there because she really was mentally unstable, then why keep her locked up? The answer was simple; if they let her out of this room, she'd be able to run for help. She'd be able to tell people how she'd been wrongfully placed at Radley, and that they'd kept her locked in, and tried to drug her with God knows what...

She had figured the situation out, and the identity of A would be next. She hadn't quite formalized a plan; she couldn't even recall the plan she'd made with her friends the other day. She just knew they had made one, but there was one thing she was certain of;

_Look out, A, I'm coming for you!_

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

_**Disclaimer;** Sadly, I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do own the first three seasons on dvd, but somehow I don't think that qualifies._

_**Dedication;** This won't be dedicated to a specific person, but I will use it to announce this; in the previous fandoms I have written for, it has been a habit of mine to dedicate each chapter of a story to different people. I haven't fully brought it with me to the PLL world, but I will be doing so from now on. How does one get a dedication? Simple; in my other works of fiction I've experienced some of the kindest readers, and some amazing reviews along with that. Out of the reviews I get for a chapter, I pick the best review (the one that touches me the most), and dedicate the next chapter to that person. This is by no way a bribe to get you to review, or change the way you'd normally write a review, it simply spring from the fact that I've been blessed with some great reviews in the past. I'm not denying that I wouldn't appreciate reviews either. I sincerely hope you've read my rambling note at the dedication section, and I'd like to kick the dedications off by dedicating this to my first reviewer; **First reviewer**, this one is for you ;)._

_Now onto my actual author's note; the idea for this fiction came to me after the season 4 finale, and a theory that I've heard more times that I care for – simply because I don't believe it to be true. Then I started thinking; if it was true, how do you think it could be possible? And voila; Which Aria Is It Anyway?_

_Let's talk about the chapter. I hope it raised some questions that I welcome you to leave your thoughts on in a review:_

_How did Aria end up at Radley?_

_Is she mentally unstable, or is it really A's doing as she suspects?_

_If she really is mentally unstable, what could possibly be wrong with her? (Hint: the title!)_

_Can Dr. Sullivan be trusted? Should Aria trust her?_

_Is it true that her friends won't see her or talk to her? And if so, why?_

_If you have anymore questions that I haven't mentioned, or you have theories about this story (as I'm sure you have with the actual show), feel free to voice them in a review._

I hope this story has intrigued you enough to review, favorite, and whatever else you may desire. If my writing has intrigued you as well, and you wonder; hmm, I wonder what else she may have written – feel free to pop by my profile. It may say that I have left , and that is to some extend true. I did leave fanfiction to pursue writing original works, but I find myself in a period of time that allows me to write a little bit of fiction. I will focus that time mainly on this story, but maybe also other works in the PLL fandom. However, in the future; look out for the book series Queen Mercury, or the book series The Lost Children... The day will come, I hope.

_I think I've bothered you guys enough with this long author's note (that I hope you've still read), and I'll finish it off by saying this; THANK YOU so much for reading the first chapter of Which Aria Is It Anyway?, and I innerly hope that you'll leave me a review because I would very much appreciate your feedback :)._

_**Laters,**_

_AK-tutti :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

**Chapter 2.**

Three days had passed since Dr. Sullivan had visited Aria the first time, and evasively answered her questions – or avoided to was more precise. As promised Dr. Sullivan proceeded to visit Aria three times a day, but each visit left her more convinced that there was something suspicious going on.

Dr. Sullivan had just been in there for the third and last time that day, and given Aria the last pill of the day that she had convincingly pretended to swallow as she'd done with the rest as well. They'd had the oddest of conversations because Dr. Sullivan kept the agenda where Aria wasn't allowed any answers.

Unwillingly, Aria had accepted this as she had far more urgent things to deal with, and Dr. Sullivan had eventually left. Aria wasn't certain how long the visit had been – she wasn't even certain what day it was, or if her count of three days was correct. Her mind was a jumbled mess, but there was one thing she knew; she had to get out of there!

But how? She was always locked in as if she was some sort of monster who'd run amuck if she wasn't. She wasn't insane, and she couldn't tell the difference going from the pills that they had forced into her, and when she'd stopped taking them. That just confirmed the notion that she wasn't crazy, but keeping her isolated from the world would eventually do the trick.

There weren't any objects in the room that could do physical harm, in case a patient was self harming (or in harm to others), and that meant there was no way to force herself out of there.

The room irritated her. It was clinical and impersonal, and she'd rather sit on the cold, hard ground than in one of the chairs or the bed. Despite that, it was how she mainly spent her days; sitting on the bed, moving to the comfortable chair across from it, and then over to the wooden chair by the desk in one of the corners of the room, and then back to the bed. There was nothing in there that could help kill the time – if the times that she had counted the bricks in the wall weren't considered.

She refused to go to bed, and wake up the next morning to another day at Radley as though she was okay with being there. She wasn't, and she had to find a way to get out of there tonight, and find her friends so they could get to the bottom of this. If it was A's plan to isolate them from each other, she wasn't gonna let the person win.

She glanced around the room in the hope that an idea would materialize itself in front of her. The light outside of her room was turned off, and she knew she had to act fast. Soon someone would be by, and look through the small window in the door to check if she was in her bed.

Driven by desperation, she ran to the side of the room that was furthest from the door, and leant against the wall. It didn't feel right, something was hurting her back, and she spun around to find the source, and that's when she noticed she had been leaning against the window – not the wall. The things that had dug into her back were the bars covering the window, and she knew they were the answer.

She grabbed a hold of one of the bars with both of her hands, and tried to forcibly pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. She wasn't gonna give up, though. She kept pulling, and tried different methods; her feet on the wall, and thereby putting her legs into it, didn't help. Turning her back towards it, and trying to drag it off, didn't help.

"You're just a bitch, aren't you?" She hissed at the bar she had attempted to pull off, and at that point she didn't care how crazy she appeared by talking to a non-living object. It was mocking her, she was sure of it. "You may laugh now, but I will beat you!"

She studied the bars, thinking there had to be some way to remove it without tools. It couldn't be impossible, and she was desperate to get out of there. Surely, that was a great form of fuel to get things done?

The bars were screwed in so near the window that she'd have to bend her hand in a way that seemed impossible, and would probably break her wrist, and therefore that wasn't an option. Smashing the window to allow more room to remove the screws wasn't an option either. That would merely draw attention to her that she did not wish to have.

"You're screwed in," She told the bars in a threatening tone of voice, "And it means that if I keep pulling, you'll eventually get tired, and loosen your grip so I can get out of here."

She sighed, and pretended to give up. She began to walk away, but quickly whipped around, and ran back to the bars, and tried to pull the first bar off once again. It still didn't budge.

"I bet you're in on it, keeping me locked up in this small room like hamster." She told it, shooting it a death glare. "Just know, that it isn't funny, and I will find a way to beat you, and you'll be very sorry. Why don't you be a good bar, and tell me who's behind this, and I might go easy on you." She eyed the bar suspiciously as though she was trying to figure out its secrets. "What, have you been covering other windows on the side? Are you scared that your window is gonna find out? Hate to break it to you, buddy, but she's got three other bars covering her as well. You aren't her only one, do you really think she'd care that you're seeing another window on the weekends?" She smirked at bar as she had it exactly where she wanted it. "See, now your secret is out. Why don't you tell me who you're working for?"

The room was dead silent. Had it really come to that? Had she been deprived from social contact for so long that she'd resort to talking to metal covering a window? She'd insisted that she wasn't insane since she'd been brought there, and there she was; attempting to blackmail an object.

She wasn't insane, but maybe if Dr. Sullivan was a little less evasive during her visits, Aria wouldn't have found herself in a situation like this. Aria would question Dr. Sullivan about a hundred different things, and all she'd get was "I'm not allowed to tell you anything", and that wasn't what she'd consider to be a real conversation.

She needed contact with the outside world. She could deal with being locked up if she could at least see someone other than Dr. Sullivan. She needed to see someone who'd have a normal conversation with her, and not the psychological babble she had been used to these days. Was that too much to ask?

She shot the bars another death glare. "I will find out who's behind this, and you will pay!"

Someone behind her chuckled. "I've heard that talking to non-living objects is considered crazy." She whipped around so fast when she realized the voice didn't belong to Dr. Sullivan that she almost got dizzy, and there he stood smiling sympathetically at her (as if she didn't get enough of that from Dr. Sullivan). "Hello, Aria."

She gaped at him dumbly. She hadn't heard anyone come in as she'd obviously been too busy interrogating the bars covering the window. She absentmindedly walked towards him until she stood a mere few feet from him.

"Are you real?" It wasn't the best question to ask him, but as human contact had been rare since she'd been admitted to Radley, the question just poured out of her without a single thought behind it.

He chuckled again, and the sympathy was practically screaming at her. "Of course I am, and I'm sad to see you in here." He said, and seemed genuine, but it bothered her that he kept wearing that sympathetic smile he had been since she noticed his presence. She wasn't some porcelain doll that could break at any moment. "I had hoped the rumours were false."

"Rumors? What rumors?" She asked curiously, her eyes wide with eager. With her friends gone, she had to attain their strengths, and being alert along with asking the right questions were some of Spencer's.

"My apologies... Rumour is not the correct term." He informed her, and she suppressed an eye roll. The last thing she needed was another person who wouldn't give her straight answers. He smiled at her weirdly as if he understood her thoughts, and proceeded to talk. "I overheard a few of my colleagues discussing your case, and they mentioned your name. I know Spencer and Hanna personally, and I know how much they care for you, therefore I hoped that I'd misheard them."

"Well, you didn't." She replied with an annoyed smile, desperately trying not to take her anger out on him. She wasn't about to let him leave without finally getting some answers, and that meant she had to push aside her feelings. "But you must know why I'm in here then?"

He shook his head, and her insides were screaming at him with frustration. When would she find out what was going on? She could imagine all sorts of things, but she needed straight answers, and they couldn't come soon enough.

"Sadly, no. What I gathered from their conversation was that your case is fragile still. They're afraid that giving you any information would be too overwhelming for you, and until you're well into your treatment, they can't risk throwing you off by giving you new information." He explained, and it was the same ramble she'd heard from Dr. Sullivan too many times. "They're worried about you, Aria. You're in good hands here."

She stared at him, visually upset. "I'm in good hands here?" She wanted to yell, but she contained her voice so it came out as more of a hiss. "Nobody will tell me anything! I'm in a _fragile state_, they're _worried_ about me, but I'm not being told anything until my _treatment_ is working. What sort of treatment is that, huh? I'm being secluded from everything. The only person I've seen in days is Dr. Sullivan, and she's succesfully avoided telling me anything real, and yet she still expects me to take mystery pills three times a day." She had to pause to catch her breath, but she still had a lot to say. "I haven't seen my friends since I've been in here. Supposedly they've been offered to visit me, but they for some reason don't want to. What could possibly have happened for them to refuse to visit me? What's wrong with me? Why do I have to keep being locked in this room? I'm going crazy having to stare at just these four walls day in and day out!"

For a split second his expression changed from sympathetic to surprised, but within the blink of an eye it was back at pathetic sympathy. "Oh..." He was his reply; a simple, infuriating _oh._

It did something to Aria that she couldn't explain; it was like something tried to grab her insides and pull her down, take over her body. She brushed it off as imaginary, pushing the feeling aside. Instead she decided to grab onto the conversation tighter to avoid the feeling coming up again.

"Oh?" She repeated his words, failing to hide the contempt in her voice. "Oh? Really, Wren? That's all you can say? That's the encouragement I get, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Wren apologised, although she knew he hadn't needed to. She'd feel terrible about it later, but in that moment she didn't give a damn, "But I was under the impression that your friends had been visiting you..."

Aria folded her arms over the chest as she shot Wren a challenging look. "Really? And what gave you that impression?"

Wren cleared his throat nervously. It was evident that she made him feel uncomfortable by her grilling methods, but so far he was the only one who hadn't clammed up when questioned by her, and she was gonna take advantage of that. Wren was a doctor, he should be able to handle stressful situations – maybe not exactly like that, but stress was stress.

"Your friends have been here every day for the past four days to visit your other friend, the one who was pressumed dead, and I was under the impression that they'd been visiting you as well," Wren said with a tone of voice that sounded as if he was still apologising to her, perhaps in a way to keep her heart from shattering when he broke the news to her, but if that had been the case he'd failed. It hit her like a ton of bricks. "But I think it's safe to assume that hasn't been the case."

An anger that she couldn't recognise, a hatred, washed over her for the briefest moment, and wrestled with her insides for dominance. The hurt from Wren's information, and her will for more answers kept her in reality.

She choked in the tears that were willing to surface, and looked Wren straight in the eyes more determined than ever. A lot of things weren't adding up or making sense, for instance;

"What's Alison doing at Radley? And why would my friends be visiting her, and not me? What the hell has happened?"

"You of all people should know the traumatic years your friend has been through. Someone tried to kill her, and she'd been on the run ever since, hiding from this A person. She returned home, only to find that her mum had been murdered, and it gave her, along with her friends, the determination to catch A. When the job was finished, there was finally a calm in her life that allowed her to seek treatment for the trauma." Wren explained, watching Aria carefully to see if another strong reaction was coming his way, but so far she seemed to be accepting his words. "As for your friends, I have no idea why they wouldn't want to visit you or why they haven't been, but I can talk to them tomorrow when they pop by if you'd like? I could tell them you'd like them to visit as well."

She nodded her head lightly, accepting his offer. "That would be great, thank you." She smiled at him appreciatively for a second, but it didn't take long for her to become suspicious again. "But how could you possibly know all of this, Wren?"

He chuckled softly, and looked at her with a humourful glint in his eye (which was a nice change from the one of sympathy he'd worn earlier). "Aria, newspapers haven't gone out of fashion during your stay at Radley. These past few days have been dedicated solely to Alison DiLaurentis' endeavours. Everything about A's torment from start to finish, her life in exile, and the attempts on her life."

She let out an unwilling skeptical laugh. "All that was in the paper?" She raised a brow at him, but he remained serious. That's when she finally, really accepted his words, and the realization hit her; Wren had to know who A was. "Well, if everything about A's torment was in the paper, then you must know who it was?"

"Sadly, I don't," He said as he shook his head apologetically, and Aria got disappointed for what felt like the billionth time since she'd gotten there. "This time, when interviewed, Alison and your friends chose to keep the indentity of 'Big A' a secret. They said it would do more harm than good, and they wanted the person to be able to return to a normal existence at some point without the judging stares from the people of Rosewood."

This confused Aria. Who'd have known that given a fraction of what she'd wanted woud leave her with that? "But why would my friends be cutting A so much slack? They didn't with Mona, and this person was so much worse than her. This person stole the game from Mona, and was more malicious than can be put into words, and they are willing to sort of let him or her off the hook by not outing the identity. It doesn't make sense?" She voiced her confusion, and looked to Wren for answers that she at some level knew he didn't have.

Instead of answering, he offered her a smile of encouragement. It did more for her sanity than he could ever comprehend, and despite the fact that their conversation had been infuriating at times, she was still satisfied with it. Had she gotten the answered she wanted or deserved? No, but she was one step closer!

She was certain that somewhere in the bits and pieces of information lied the answer, she just had to put them together in any way possible. She would even try to look between the lines... The answer had to be in there somewhere; why was she in there? Did she need to be? And if not, who had put her in there? Who was behind this? - That was just some of the questions regarding herself. The list of questions she had about Alison, her friends, and A's identity was even longer.

No matter how much she desperately wanted to get the hell out of Radley, she had a feeling she needed to stay in there to get as many answers as possible. That's what Spencer would have done in her position, and she wasn't the only one who could uncover secrets in the group. Aria planned to figure everything out, and nail A's ass to the wall.

It seemed nearly impossible, though, when Dr. Sullivan (and whoever else was in charge of her 'treatment') kept insisting that she should remain in her room at Radley. There wasn't much to uncover in there, unless of course you didn't factor in the room's efficiency to drive its occupant utterly insane.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Wren." She said with an appreciative, albeit false, smile, hoping that the sympathy he felt for her without a doubt would once again rule in her favor. "But there is one thing that bothers me still. I feel so contained, locked up in a cage, almost like a hamster. No wait, a hamster gets to come out sometimes, but not me. I get that I'm fragile, but you don't think I'm so dangerous that I shouldn't be let out of this room, do you?"

Cue the puppy dog eyes that once earned her a free teddy bear at an amusement park, followed by some fluttering of the eyes, and the icing on the cake; the innocent smile. Then hold it, hold it, hold it...

"I suppose not. I suppose we could work something out, but it needs to stay between the two of us." Wren said, caving into Aria's manipulation technique that she'd perfected over the years. "There is a window of opportunity at this hour every day, right before the full night shift begins, and they do another nightly round. However, there's only fifteen minutes left, so perhaps we should..."

"Go right now?"

"... wait." He finished his sentence at the same moment Aria made her request, and therefore he knew she had no intention of waiting until another time. He looked her in the eye, and saw how desperate she was to get out of the room. He couldn't bear that look on her so he gave in. "Fine, we'll do a brief outing tonight, but we must haste so we don't get caught."

Wren had been standing between Aria and the door, and now he was opening it for her to allow her out, and in that moment her escape seemed so easy, but what was important? Answers or freedom?

She sauntered past him, through the door that he closed behind them. He gently placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, and led her through a dimly lit hall into a larger room, and despite the lack of light Aria quickly recognised the room. She had been there before when Mona had been admitted at Radley, she had been sent there to interrogate her at the request of her friends. She had also been there when Spencer had gone, as Hanna would say, cray cray.

It looked the same basically. The piano that Spencer had liked to sit at stood in the exact same place. The sofas around a table in the same place as last. The tables, along with chairs, that stood around the room for when a patient had visitors in their usual spots? Check. Shelves with cards, games, and other activities? Double check.

It seemed smaller in a way now that she was a patient at Radley herself. When she was simply a visitor, the room had seemed so much bigger. She'd gotten her wish, and had finally gotten out of her cramped room, but she still felt captivated. Something didn't feel right. Something felt odd inside her, and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Had she made the wrong choice when she decided to stay?

She turned around and faced Wren, a determined look in her eyes. "What would you do if I kicked you in the croch and ran?"

"I don't think you'd do that." He said firmly with a knowing smile, but it was followed by a nervous chuckle. He didn't yet know her, he'd only heard of her. "From what Hanna and Spencer have told me, you could never hurt another person no matter how upset you get."

Damn it, he was right! With a defeated sigh, she sank into a chair by the nearest table. She couldn't hurt Wren to get where she wanted, especially not since he'd been so helpful, and answered any question she had to the best of his abilities. He was just so kind... How could she have, for the briefest second, considered it?

"Do you think I need to be in here, from a professional perspective?" She asked him softly. Her voiced was so fragile that it was on the edge of breaking, and her eyes were glistening from the tears she was trying to fight back. She still strongly believe that A was at play here, but she also had to be realistic and consider every possibility, even this one.

It seemed that one question switched on doctor mode as he sat down in the chair across from her, folding his hands and placing them on the desk, and his eyes grew serious like when a doctor were to give his patient some life altering news.

"Yes, I do believe you need to be in here, Aria." He replied, making Aria's fear come to life. She could tell he wouldn't lie to her, he just couldn't. His eyes were too sincere, too pure and honest that he could ever bear lie to her. "For what, I don't know, but I'm a doctor, and I don't believe they would make such a fuss over you if the situation wasn't dire. You'll find out at the proper moment, though. When they believe you're ready, you'll know."

She smiled sadly, but yet appreciatively at him for being so honest with her. "But if you had to take a whack at guessing, what would your diagnosis be?"

"I'm not a psychiatrist, nor have I spent enough time with you to draw such a conclusion." Wren explained, and Aria looked at him with pleading eyes, desperate for his opinion. He gave into her eyes once again and continued; "I suppose if I had to make an assumption in regards to your condition..." He paused as he thought it over. Aria was hanging on his every word. "You seem to be in your right mind at the moment, very much so. Perhaps a little upset, but that's to be expected. You don't remember how you ended up here. I suspect a deep psychological issue that causes you to black out from time to time. It could be anxiety related as an anxiety attack could make you feel as though you were suffocating, and that certainly would cause you to black out. However, I don't think that's it because that wouldn't be severe enough to have Dr. Sullivan take such precaution."

"In other words; no idea?" Aria concluded, trying to disguise the disappointment. She deemed that attempt unsuccesful when she received yet another sympathetic look from Wren. "Thanks, though."

He responded by giving her a slight nod, after which they sat together in silence for a couple of minutes until it was broken by him. "We must get you back your room this instant. The next round will be in a matter of minutes, and you should be back in your bed by then, otherwise we'll be in deep trouble."

In silence he followed her back to the room, and although she'd only been out for a short amount of time it had done wonders for her sanity. She was thankful that Wren had come in the nick of time, and allowed her out of that depressing room she'd been stuck in for days.

When they reached the room he opened the door, and held it open for her. She hesitated, and instead she turned around to face him. Her eyes were more fragile than they'd been previously that night, and she felt much more desperate. She'd had company, and she couldn't go back to the loneliness. She just couldn't.

"Will you be back tomorrow? Please..." She added, and a smile spread across Wren's face, and she took that as a yes. "Could you let me out tomorrow, too? It was nice to get out of the room for a change."

"If it stays between us." Wren said to which Aria nodded her head, agreeing to his terms. "Good. Although my residency here is nothing more than an internship, I do fancy not getting fired from it."

"And you'll speak to my friends about visiting?" She asked pleadingly, and this time Wren was the one to nod his head in agreement. "Thank you so much, Wren."

He smiled. "No problem, Aria, but you must hurry to bed before they discover you've been out."

"See you tomorrow." She said, walking past him back into the room that she'd grown to hate so much. He closed the door behind her, but she didn't hear it lock. She assumed it did, though. Wren wouldn't leave it open like that.

She stepped across the room, and sat down on the bed, contemplating whether or not she actually wanted to go to sleep. It was tempting to have another go at the bars covering the window, despite knowing that they wouldn't budge, but surely it was just like opening a jar? She just had to loosen it a bit.

It had been quite the day. Wren believed that she did need to be in there, but he had no idea what for. She did take his words into consideration, and she believed that she could trust him, but she wasn't entirely convinced that he was correct in his assumptions.

She glared angrily at the bars covering the window. "This isn't over!" She muttered to herself, and then she got underneath the covers of the bed, deciding to call it a day after all. Tomorrow was another day for answers, and she certainly wasn't done looking, no matter what Wren had told her that night.

She would get answers. They were closer than she thought, but the answers she'd get wouldn't necessarily be the answers she wanted. Despite this, they were coming like rapid fire.

Her head was filled with thoughts and questions, but in spite of this she fell asleep quickly. She was snoozing soundly, subconsciously feeling secure for the first time in days, but she was in no means safe.

Outside the window she'd looked through only minutes ago, a hooded figure was watching her intensely. Another hooded figure was watching her through the small window in door of the room. Their eyes met, and the hooded figure by the door gave the hooded figure outside the window a confirming nod. Satisfied that the plan was now well on it's way, the leader of the hooded figures returned the nod.

They watched Aria intensely for another minute, and then the leader turned around and walked into the night, leaving Aria to a fate that was slowly coming. A fate that the two hooded figures believed that she deserved...

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

_**Disclaimer;** No ownership of Pretty Little Liars since the last chapter, sadly. Oh, when you wish upon a star... makes no difference who you are. Sorry, couldn't help it. Disney freak over here ;)._

_**Dedication; **This chapter was dedicated to; **PaigeW-PLL**. I simply adored your review. It was amazing, and it really warmed my heart that you took the time to write such a kind review. It was lengthy as well, my kind of review. So thank you so much for that review. I'm struggling to find the right words to express my appreciation. We have a saying in my family; Thank you is but a poor word. It means that thank you is the word we have to show our appreciation, but at times it doesn't seem strong enough. Still, thank you. I loved your review, and I hope you're still reading this, and will review again :). I hope you found this chapter worthy._

_Firstly, let me thank the rest of you for your reviews as well. They warmed my heart just as much, and it was hard for me to pick someone to dedicate the chapter to. Chapter 3 is still up for grabs, though ;). But yeah, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you're still with me after this long delay that I'll explain to you now._

_So let's talk the delay. This chapter was difficult for me to write. I mean, it was easy to actually write, but difficult to get going. Reason? I really, really want to get to the angsty stuff because it's gonna be soooo good, I promise. These first few chapters are necessary, though, to establish relationships and stuff. But the more juicy chapters are coming soon, very soon. Answers will be coming as well._

_Next, let's discuss this chapter. What do you guys think? I hope I excited enough to get some follows and favorites. I also hope I raised a few more questions to be answered. Like; can Wren be trusted? Is he right about Aria? The main question is the trust one as he will play a huge part in this fic, and he'll serve somewhat as an ally for Aria, therefore the question of trust. Should she be so quick to trust him? Hmm..._

_Then there are those hooded figures? The general and easiest assumption to make would be; A! But the easiest way isn't necessarily the right way. Word is that A has been caught, and if that in fact is true... then what's with those figures watching Aria? What do they want with her? She is definitely not safe, that much I can reveal._

_Lastly, I leave you with my thanks for reading the second chapter of Which Aria Is It Anyway? I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully more than I enjoyed writing it. Despite my discontent with writing this chapter, I hope that it came out nicely. I would love to hear your feedback; love, hate, in between. I want you guys to review :). So please, please review. Next dedication might be yours ;)._

Oh, and next chapter should be here much sooner. I vow to never make you wait as long again. You do whatever you please to me if I should fail. If you should desire to poison me or whatever, I'm extremely allergic to blueberries, ginger, cola, gluten, artificial coloring. In the non-food department; wool, most beauty products (make-up, perfume, deoderant, shampoo, etc), anything made of gold. - But please don't ;).  


_**Laters,  
**AK-tutti :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

**Chapter 3.**

Wren had kept his promise, and been back the following night for another outing. The word successful probably wouldn't be the right word to describe their arrangement, but they were now going on their fifth night of sneaking Aria out of her room.

She could honestly say that she now knew what the Wren 'fuss' was about; he was quite near the kindest individual she'd ever had the pleasure to get to know. The best part was that he wasn't fawning over her with the fear that she might break if he didn't, and she appreciated that. She wasn't some porcelain doll who'd break if you dropped her. She wasn't even sure that she needed to be there, but for now, until she'd spoken to her friends, she was there.

Aria trusted Wren as much as one could trust a person within less than a week, and he was the only person at Radley who wanted to have an actual conversation with her. He didn't appear to be hiding anything, and whenever she asked him a question he'd answer to the best of his abilities.

Dr. Sullivan was a whole other case. The person Aria had once been able to rely on, and the first that she and her friends had told about A, and now that same person was distant and weird. If Aria didn't know any better she'd say that Dr. Sullivan was trying to drug her, but maybe she was just too hung up on the A situation to see the situation clearly?

Maybe when she saw her friends again she'd have some closure, but so far Wren hadn't been able to convince them to come see her. He'd promised to keep trying every day until they did, and she really appreciated that. It was nice to finally feel like she had an ally within the walls of Radley.

She had gotten to know Wren rather well on their small outings to the common room, and as he led her in there on the fifth night it felt like the dynamic had changed. He wasn't just an ally anymore; he was also her friend, and although she still didn't want to be at Radley it seemed almost bearable now.

She'd had enough of sitting by one of the tables every night, talking and moping. Tonight she wanted to do something different. She didn't want to mope, she wanted to smile and laugh, and therefore she raced over to the shelves with games when they stepped into the room.

It was an odd selection; mostly card games, but also a few board games that seemed to be mostly for children for some reason, except maybe for Monopoly which Aria didn't understand why it was there. People got really worked up over Monopoly, and her own brother literally gave her the silence treatment for an entire month after a game of Monopoly, and therefore Radley didn't seem like a fitting place to have such a game... Although, who was she to decide that?

"Aw, look Wren; they have Uno." Aria gushed as she picked up the red and black colored deck of cards, and turned around to show them to Wren. "I am the Uno King!" She added triumphantly.

Wren chuckled with a humourful glint in his eyes. "You do realise that Uno is basically a game of chance."

"Said not the King!" Aria teased, and stuck out her tongue at him. She went over to the nearest table and sat down. Wren remained standing. "What? Are you afraid I'm gonna beat you?"

"There is no skill in that game whatsoever!" Wren continued to object to the game, but eventually sat down at the table across from Aria. "Nobody can say that they're good at that game. They're merely lucky."

Aria smirked at him. "Then how do you explain that I always win?"

"Like I said; luck. Either that or you've cheated." Wren was the one to smirk that time, and Aria pretended to be offended by his words.

"Hey! I never cheat!" Aria said to which Wren raised his eyebrow, and shot her a challenging look. "It is not cheating to let people know beforehand that you have a serious medical condition. That they take pity on me because of that is their prerogative."

Wren eyed her suspiciously as she fluttered her eyes innocently, and just to be on the safe side he grabbed the deck of cards from her, volunteering himself to shuffle the cards which had pretty much been her goal. She couldn't shuffle cards to save her life.

"So what is this 'serious medical condition' you have?" Wren quizzed as he began shuffling the cards, and Aria watched for the briefest second in awe, but then she met his eyes with a secretive smile playing across her lips.

"I'm color deaf." She revealed, or rather fibbed quite obviously, but that was also the point.

Wren dealt the cards; seven each. Aria grabbed her cards, and peeked to see what she'd gotten. They were nothing out of the ordinary, and it was fair to say that they were a jumbled mess of colors, but she'd won with worse cards due to her color deafness.

"I don't believe that's an actually condition." Wren said, and Aria discarded her first card; a green 7. He put down two of the same number in different colours.

"Isn't it, though?" Aria challenged with a playful smile, and he simply shook his head as a reply. "Well, since you're unaware of the existence of my very serious condition of color deafness I'd say you have a lot of doctoring yet to do until you're fully educated. My color deafness is very serious."

He merely chuckled at that statement, and for the next half an hour they sat and played Uno together in silence. Despite having the worst cards ever, Aria managed to win the first game without, as Wren would call it, 'cheating'. Wren gathered the cards, and shuffled them again, and then dealt them out. They played until they lost count of how many games they each had won and lost.

Nothing needed to be said, they just sat together in silence with the cards being the only activity. It was nice. It really was, but as usual Aria's mind was racing with everything that was going on at the moment.

Wren was wonderful. He was so nice, and he had done wonders for her sanity, especially with the way everyone else was treating her. He was a great friend to her, and he was good company as well, but he couldn't give her what her friends could; answers.

Sure, he'd given her answers to a certain extent, but the truth of matter was that her friends knew more about what was going on in Rosewood than anyone else, and that's what she needed. If they'd been the ones to raise a red flag about her mental health, as a couple of sources had told her, then she wanted to hear it from them, and then she could believe it. She wanted to hear what happened to A from them, and then she could believe. It was what she needed.

The final card was laid in the last game of Uno, and they packed the cards together in silence, and then Aria walked back to the shelf with them, putting them in their rightful place. She turned around to face Wren, and by then she had tears in her eyes, and it surprised him how fast there was a turn of events.

He rushed over to her, and enveloped her in a comforting hug. "What's wrong, Aria?" He asked as they pulled apart, and the sympathetic look she hadn't seen on him in days was back.

"I just don't get why my friends refuse to come visit me when they continue to visit Alison every day." She poured out her heart to him, and he pulled her in for another hug as he felt that an action like that was better than words at the moment. "What can I possibly have done to them since they don't wanna see me? How can they refuse like that? I mean, you've expressed how badly I want to see them when you've spoken to them, haven't you?"

She gazed into his eyes with tears in her own. They were wider than usual, and filled with sadness. It was like looking into Bambi's eyes after he'd lost his mother, and it devastated Wren to see her like that.

"Yes, and I will continue to do so until I wear them out." Wren confirmed, and Aria gave him an appreciative squeeze as a thank you. He caught himself taking a sniff of her hair, but he brushed it off by telling himself that it had to be because it was right there under his nose.

Eventually they departed like the other nights after he'd walked her back to her room, and they'd said their goodbyes with the promise that they'd meet up again tomorrow, and then she went to bed as he closed the door behind her.

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

_She was at the cemetery by the grave that she'd thought belonged to her former best friend for over a year, and now as she stood there she knew that everyone else in Rosewood were wondering who the girl in the grave was, but she knew. She hadn't killed her. She didn't know who had, but she knew who the girl was._

_Another poor soul who knew too much, exactly as when Hanna had been run over with a car. The intention behind it had been the same. She hadn't done that either, but she felt the strangest sensation like she wished she had. They were all eager and excited to be reunited with their former Queen Bee; the root of all things evil in their small town._

_They had remained loyal to her, even when they thought she was dead, and for that they deserved the same as her. She'd destroy them as she'd also destroy their leader. She'd push anyone aside who'd get in her way, and she had. That's why Mona was now on the torture list._

_She had a shovel in her hand, the same shovel who'd struck the girl in the grave. She'd known exactly where to find it, and she'd brought it with her to the cemetery, and she'd bring it with her onwards. It seemed only fitting that the same shovel would be used tonight._

_They were anticipating her arrival elsewhere. She had to move on from the cemetery, and proceed to where she knew they would be. They'd planned a trap for her, but it would be their demise; all of them together in the same place, just like she wanted._

_"Rest in peace, Sara!" She spoke, but her voice sounded deeply possessed and almost demonic._

_She walked away from the grave and towards her next destination, dragging the shovel behind her until the familiar house came into sight. She held up the shovel in one hand, and prepared herself for the showdown._

_She stepped into the yard, and she saw the fearful looks in their eyes when they spotted exactly who she was. They were frightened, but she thrived on that. Their fear was delicious._

_"Aria? No, it can't be you." The weakest link whimpered behind her friends with pathetically frightened eyes. It was great._

_The Queen Bee stared at her friend in the black hoodie intensely. The normally beautiful, lively eyes that she'd looked into quite often had been substituted with empty, hollow pools of evil. This wasn't her friend._

_"Aria, what the hell are you doing?" The book clever girl exclaimed, ducking out of the way as the black hoodie swung the shovel at her in an attempt to knock her out._

_The former hefty shoplifter, and the weakest link held onto each other as they fearfully backed away, scared for their lives. The Queen Bee decided to gain control of the situation._

_"Guys," She shouted with rare authority, looking at her friends with fierce determination, "Open your eyes! It may look like her, but this isn't Aria!"_

_The hoodie raised the shovel, and aimed for the book clever girl who was already lying down, and therefore the easiest target, but before she had the time to execute the action she felt a severe sting of pain in the back of her head, and she fell down with her head first. She was unconscious._

_"Did you kill her?"_

_"Aria?"_

_"Aria?"_

_"ARIA?"_

Her eyes fluttered opened, and the first thing she saw was a mane of blonde hair, and a pair of concerned blue eyes. It had to be a dream. She'd been wishing and hoping for so long, and now that it had finally happened it seemed like the most wonderful dream she'd ever had, although she had a feeling that she'd just woken up from a nightmare.

She was drenched in sweat, her heart was practically up in her throat, and she felt very frightened. She tried to recall her dream, and figure out what had terrified her that much, but it had completely vanished from her brain. She couldn't find the smallest fraction from the dream, not even a tiny word or clue. She was blank.

She fixated her eyes on the visitor, and decided to let the suspicion of a nightmare slide. This wasn't the time for that when she'd finally gotten her wish. Wren had followed through, and she wasn't surprised by who had given in to his attempts.

"Hanna!" She breathed out excitedly to acknowledge her friend's presence. Her shoe fanatic friend merely smiled as a reply, and found a spot on the bed to sit down on as Aria sat up to allow more room. "I almost thought you'd never come."

"We had decided not to, but Wren kept pushing. Spencer told me not to come, but I had to see you." Hanna began to explain her reason's for coming, and as she spoke Aria could see a familiar glint of sympathy in the blonde's eyes. She'd had about enough of sympathy, but it didn't bother her as much now that she'd finally seen one of her friends again. "It wasn't my idea to not visit you. Spencer insisted pretty strongly, using all kinds of fancy words to convince us that it was the right thing to do."

"But that doesn't make any sense, unless..." Aria voiced her confusion, and noticed her friend looking away with guilt as she spoke, and then it seemed clear to her. "... you're blaming me for something? Maybe Ezra really was A, and he was just lying to me when he said he was writing a book. You think it's my fault, don't you? You blame me for his torment."

"Ezra wasn't A!" Hanna exclaimed in an attempt to stop Aria's beginning overflow of conspiracy theories, and after that outburst Aria glared at her with more confusion than before.

"If Ezra wasn't A, then what happened to him?" Aria quizzed, desperation streaming through her voice. She wanted the pieces to fit together already.

"He..." _... took a bullet for you, and is now clinging to his life in a deep coma... _"... went away like you requested."

The excuse was weak, Hanna knew that, but her smaller friend seemed to digest the words, and slowly came to an acceptance of them. Hanna had to be telling the truth; Ezra wasn't A, and he'd moved away like Aria had wanted him to.

The Ezra part of the equation added up, but there were still a lot of things that weren't making sense, like; "That just doesn't explain why you guys haven't visited me. If Ezra isn't the reason, what is?"

Hanna had been in a room at Radley that reminded a lot like the one Aria was in a countless amount of times, and the rooms looked the same so she knew the crooks if it, even the dust bunnies, but it had suddenly become very interesting. She looked anywhere else than in Aria's direction to avoid the petite girl's burning gaze upon her. Hanna had always been the worst at hiding things.

When she had glanced through the room a couple of times, Aria grew impatient with her, and forced the blonde girl's attention back to the conversation by asking a very direct and demanding question; "Hanna, who's A?"

Hanna met her friend's hazel eyes, and they were so pleading, innocent, and honest that she just couldn't lie to them. "You were, Aria. You were the new A, you were the one who stole the game from Mona." Hanna revealed, and watched as her tiny friend's heart shattered into a million pieces.

No! It just couldn't be true! No, no, no, no, no... NO! She'd know if she'd been A, she'd have remembered the detail of torturing her friends, but she hadn't even the smallest recollection of doing anything quite like that. She'd remember if she'd stolen the game from Mona, and tormented her friends rather fiercely. It couldn't be her, it simply couldn't.

"No, because we made a trap to catch A, and we..." Aria's head was pounding, and she was struggling to construct a proper sentence to make sense of the situation.

Hanna nodded her head, sympathy in her eyes. "Yes, and we caught you, Aria."

"I... I would... I mean, I..." The same struggle as before, and still no coherent sentence was made.

"Aria, what exactly do you remember?" Hanna asked, knowing that she was in that very second breaking a lot of rules. "Let's start with the Ezra thing?"

"Spencer was insisting that he was A, but I found out that he was actually writing a book about Ali, and that he knew who she was, and who I was when we met. Our entire relationship was a lie. I felt so angry, and so betrayed that I..." It stressed Aria to have to recall those memories since she technically didn't, only small fractions, bits, and pieces that she'd connected to try to make sense of what had happened. "... trashed his apartment."

Hanna seemed surprised. "You actually remember that?"

Aria shook her head, deciding to be honest with her friend. "No. I just remember going to his apartment, and I saw these notes for his book that contained practically every secret that I had ever told him. This hurt, anger, and betrayal crept up in me, and I almost felt that it was trying to gain control over my body, and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor in his apartment, and it was completely trashed. I just connected the dots, and assumed that I had done it, and then you, Spencer, and Emily came."

"What about the night Alison told us the truth about what happened to her?" Hanna continued to question her friend, ignoring the fact that it was quite clearly tearing on Aria. She needed to know if what she'd been told about her condition was true.

"We went to see her, and she told us about that night, and how she was buried alive. She told us Mona convinced her to fake her own death, and she was crying a lot." Aria said, trying her best to remember the detail, but they, too, were somewhat of a blur. "Then I don't know, and we were back in Rosewood."

Hanna could tell that Aria was being sincere, and she knew what she'd been explained had been true, not that she had doubted it. She had wanted to see for herself, and she also didn't agree with the notion that Aria should be kept isolated, and not be fed any answers. She did agree that they should try their best not to overwhelm her, but anyone in her state deserved to know how they had gotten there. She wasn't the best for the option, but until she managed to convince her friends to get on board with her conviction, she was the only option.

"So you don't remember what happened on the roof?" _And to Ezra?_ Well, of course she didn't. Although Aria felt betrayed by Ezra, Hanna knew that her tiny friend would be losing it if she knew that her former love's life was hanging in a delicate balance.

"What roof?"

Okay, so obviously she didn't. "Nevermind." Hanna then said, and returned to questioning her friend. "What about the day we caught A?"

"We were talking about how we could put an end to things with A so it would be safe for Alison to be back in Rosewood, and we decided that luring A by having all five us together in the same place would be the chance at that, but I don't remember the exact plan." Aria revealed, and by then she had tears in her eyes. She had refused to fully believe that something could have been wrong until now, but as she was questioned she'd come to realize that no 'healthy' person would be missing such huge chunks of their memories. "The next thing I know, I'm here."

"Aria..." Hanna began, and never in her life had she heard her own voice sound that serious. She met her tiny friend's eyes with as much sincerity, and sympathy as she could muster – more than Aria cared for. "... you are A."

Aria allowed herself to break down, and cried harder than she remembered to ever have done in her entire life. She cried so much that her chest started to hurt, and her eyes grew tired. Hanna wouldn't lie to her. She couldn't, and that's when Aria knew that it was the truth; she was A!

She was the person who'd stolen the game from Mona. She was the person Alison had been scared of, and who had prevented her from being able to return home. She was the person who had tormented her friends fiercely, and even herself. She couldn't remember anything, but she knew from her friends what A had done to them – or rather; what she had done. She didn't know why she had no recollection of stealing the game from Mona and torturing her friends, but there was one thing that she did know; she was a monster. No wonder her friends wanted nothing to do with her!

Aria had lost track of how long she had been crying, and she had forgotten about her friend's presence until she was reminded by it when Hanna reached out to give Aria's hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't touch me!" Aria yanked her hand away from Hanna's touch. "I'm a monster!"

"No, you're not." Hanna tried to comfort her best friend, but Aria didn't think she deserved to be consoled. Hanna had always been too caring. "The real Aria could never hurt anyone!"

"But I have!" Aria argued, getting overwhelmed like Hanna knew she wasn't supposed to. "I've done unspeakable things to my best friends, to myself even. I'm awful. I don't blame Spencer and Emily for not coming. I wouldn't want to see me either. I'm a mon..."

"No, you're not, Aria. It's not your fault." Hanna interrupted Aria's rant before the petite girl got too worked up, trying once again to place a comforting hand on her friend's, but Aria removed her hand again, choosing to sit on it so Hanna wouldn't get the chance again.

"Of course it is, what are you talking about?" Aria cried, refusing any words of comfort. She didn't remember anything she'd done as A, but the moment Hanna revealed her to be A, she understood that everything she knew that A had done was actually her. How could Hanna sit there and be understanding with everything Aria had done? How could she say it wasn't her fault?

"If you really were a monster, do you think we'd have gone to your parents, and not the police?" Hanna challenged with rare words of wisdom. She was determined to calm Aria down, and make her understand the truth of the situation. "If your actions as A were premeditated..." She received an odd stare from Aria. "... I know; big word... But if they were, do you really think we would have hesitated about going to the cops, knowing what's been done to us?"

Aria opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately afterwards at a loss for words. She contemplated what to say. There was something about Hanna's words that triggered something in her mind. She made a good point, but at the same time it confused Aria.

Mona had been Hanna's best friend, and when she was revealed as the original A, Hanna had no trouble cutting her off when it became quite clear that the actions had been premeditated, just to use Hanna's earlier words. If Aria had been aware of her actions, and had meant to do them, Hanna wouldn't be sitting in her room at Radley, looking at her so caringly. It just still didn't make sense.

Hanna had informed Aria that she was A, but when she spoke about it there was an insinuation that it wasn't her actions. It was like Aria and A were two completely different people, but how could that be when she'd just been informed that she was A? It really puzzled her.

She didn't know what to say, but she had to try to voice her confusion. "No, but I..."

"You know what A has done, but you have no memory of actually doing those things, do you?" Hanna questioned, interrupting Aria once again. Aria shook her head as a reply. "There's a reason for that, you know!"

Hanna reached out, and yanked Aria's hands free from under her butt, and managed to finally give her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze as Aria was too stunned to think about rejecting the action.

Unaware of the physical contact between them, she spoke; "I just don't understand?"

"The reason for it is why you're here. It's confusing to me even, but the reason why you don't remember is because there are two Arias inside your head." Hanna tried her best to explain the situation, but knew she had to change tactic when she earned another confused look from her friend. "I don't remember the correct term 'cos I'm not Spencer with the smarts and all that, but you have this multiple personality disorder thingy. The Psychiatry For Dummies explanation would probably be that you have the real Aria, but beneath the surface there is this evil Aria that sometimes takes control over your body and does all these horrible things, and when the real Aria, the good Aria, gets the control back she doesn't remember anything that the evil Aria has done."

It made sense in a way, but Aria still had a lot of questions. "But why would the other me want to hurt you guys? I mean, if I'm the real Aria I would be aware if I had even the slightest resentment for my friends?"

"Well, according to Dr. Sullivan the A part of you is haboring some of your suppressed memories, some traumatic experiences that the real Aria doesn't want to remember, but that fuels the other Aria's wish for revenge." Hanna explained, "The other Aria is obviously very dangerous, and that's why you're here, Aria. With the right help and medication, the real Aria can be the only Aria. But it's important that we don't overwhelm you 'cos then your mind is weak, and the other Aria can easily take over then!"

It finally clicked. "That's why you guys wouldn't visit me. You were trying to help me, not hurt me!" Hanna nodded to confirm this, and it gave Aria the slightest jolt of happiness, and then the fear kicked in. "But what if I'm the other Aria, and the real Aria is A?"

Hanna chuckled softly at this. It was quite clear that Aria hadn't been briefed on the situation as much as they had. "The other personality usually doesn't get as much play time as the real one, sweetie."

"So I'm not really A? I just have an unwanted visitor inside me?" Aria questioned, feeling herself tear up with joy at the revelation. She had answers now. She legitimately needed to be at Radley. She had a mental illness that made her A, but not A. It was confusing, devastating, and relieving all at the same time.

Hanna chuckled again. "That's one way to put it, I guess."

"And none of you hate me?" It was the one question Aria wanted answered the most. She had broken her own heart with the assumption, and she really needed to hear it be denied by one of her friends.

Hanna smiled sympathetically at her tiny friend. "We could never hate you. The real you, that is. The other you needs an eviction notice, a-sap!"

Aria giggled, and Hanna joined in. It felt nice to laugh with one of her friends again. She had missed that. Hanna had gone against her other friends' wishes, and went to visit Aria, and had given the Radley patient the answers she had so desperately wanted. She told her things that she wasn't supposed to, but she felt like Aria deserved to know. Being at Radley, and not knowing why had to suck.

Hanna spent the rest of the visiting hours with Aria in her room, telling her light, funny stories to get her mind off of the seriousness of the situation for a couple of hours. Aria had plenty of time to worry about that later, but for now she was distracted by stories from the real world...

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

Hanna had left hours ago, and since then the news of Aria's condition had had the time to be digested properly. It quickly became quite clear that battling with her thoughts regarding the issue by herself hadn't been her best option, and she was having a panic attack of sorts. An obsessive need to run away, if you will.

When Hanna had been here, they hadn't discussed what kind of memories or traumatic experiences she might have been suppressing, but she gathered that it had something to do with Alison. It was quite obvious, really, considering A's excessive attempt to destroy Alison and her closest friends.

What worried her was, what if A was too strong for her? Hanna had said that with therapy and the right medication, Aria would be the only occupant of her own body, but what if she'd never be rid of A? What if the other person inside her couldn't be driven away? Then she'd continue to hurt her friends without any control.

That couldn't happen! She didn't want to hurt her friends. She had to do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen. She had to get as far away from her friends as possible, preferably Antarctica with no possible way of returning to resume A's inhuman agenda.

She had never in her life questioned her own strength, her ability to endure hardships, but she felt defeated beforehand. She was the weaker soul. How else would A have been able to take control over her body so easily, and use it as an instrument to torture her friends? She couldn't fight this. She wasn't strong enough.

She had to leave now! She had to leave before A had the chance to take over, and get a new chance to hurt her friends again. The situation was especially dire since she'd been informed that Alison was also patient at Radley, and therefore a very easy target. Information like that would have to make A that much eager to resurface, and finish what she had started.

Aria couldn't let that happen. She didn't care what grudge A held against Alison, and it didn't matter what traumatic memories she'd suppressed, she didn't want to hurt her friends anymore. Enough was enough, but how the hell did one escape Radley? How had Mona done it? How had Spencer?

In that moment the door to her room opened, and in stepped Wren as promised. "Hello Aria!" He greeted her with a smile, and then it clicked. He was her way out! She somehow had to convince him to let her escape.

She walked through the room until she stood right in front of him, meeting his eyes with fierce determination. "Wren, I have to get out of here." She exclaimed, sounding much more upset than she'd initially planned.

"Aria, what's going on?" He asked sympathetically, but she could tell that her outburst had frightened him a little. "You seem distressed!?"

"Look, I just... I can't be in here anymore. I have to... I have... I just..." She tried her best to be making sense, but knew that she was failing miserably, becoming more and more upset by the minute. "Can't you... Can't you just... I have to..."

He gave her an analysing look which confused her greatly, and then it turned into one of understanding. "Aria, are you having an episode?"

An episode? What did he mean by episode? He was staring at her knowingly as if he knew exactly what was going on. Like he knew what was troubling her deep down, but how could he? Unless... Unless he knew precisely what her mental condition was, and that he by episode meant that the other her was fighting it's way to the surface.

She could just be over-imagining things, but she had managed to convince herself. "You lied to me!" She shouted, and her eyes were piercing with anger.

Wren seemed startled by the accusation. "What do you mean?"

"You knew exactly what was wrong with me, but you withheld it!" Her voice became louder and louder with every word as the anger she felt increased. Something was bubbling beneath the surface, prickling to get through, but she tried to suffocate the feeling by focussing on Wren. "I trusted you. I confided in you, and you lied to me."

"Aria, you're clearly having one of your episodes. If you just try to..." Wren was trying his best to calm her down, but she interrupted his little speech.

"I'm upset, Wren!" She screamed in his face. She was being irrationally upset, but it was becoming harder and harder to control. "It's possible for a person to be upset without it being an 'episode'. I don't appreciate being lied to, especially by someone I thought I could trust!"

An illogical parallel was made in her head. She trusted Wren, and he betrayed her trust. He lied to her, and Ezra had done the same. She had loved Ezra with all of her heart, trusting him with not just that, but with every one of her secrets. He betrayed her trust, and he had lied from the very moment that they met. He had pretended not to know who she was or who Alison was, but he knew who they both were. He knew Alison. He had a relationship with Alison. He came to Rosewood for Alison. _Alison!_

Her eyes flickered, and was replaced by darkness, by empty, hollow pools of evil identical to the ones from the night that they defeated her. They didn't belong to the real Aria, they belonged to A.

She was at Radley, and so was Alison DiLaurentis. The game had just become too easy to finish! The only thing standing in her way was the nice doctor man. He was much bigger than her, but she'd overcome obstacles particularly worse than him to carry her plans into the world.

Wren sensed the change in the room. Aria had been upset and loud before, and now there was an omening silence in the room, and she was staring straight into his eyes with a gleam so unfamiliar. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant...

"Aria?"

She smirked evilly at him. "Aria isn't here anymore!" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded so possessed, demonic even. Her head just needed to spin all the way around on her neck, and it would have been reminiscent of the Exorcist.

"Aria, please. This isn't you!" He tried to reason with her, but he was too late with the attempt. She smirked at him again for being foolish enough to even try.

He was still standing in her way, and she had to get past him. She grabbed the nearest item which was the comfortable chair across from the bed, and she threw it forcibly at him, but she missed by a millimeter. She proceeded to grab everything in the room that she had the capacity to lift, and then throw it after him. She didn't have the best aim, and missed with every item.

Lastly, she grabbed the lamb that was placed on the desk in the far corner of the room, intending to knock him over the head with him which would hopefully result in him falling unconscious.

With another evil, satisfied smirk, she slowly stepped over to him. She lifted up the lamp, getting ready to hit him with it, and he tried to back away from her. She let out a hollow chuckle at his attempts. She was A after all, and she would always get her way eventually.

At that very moment, probably alerted by the huge commotion in the room, three men in Radley uniform stormed into the room to Wren's rescue. It took the three of them to overpower her, despite her being the size of a pixie compared to them.

By that point, Wren fixed a needle out of his pocket, and removed the cap from it. "I'm so sorry, Aria." He said, bending down to give her an antipsychotic injection while the men held her still.

Her psychotic episode ended, and she faded back into the real Aria who immediately dozed off into a deep slumber.

**Which Aria Is It Anyway?**

_**Disclaimer;** Still no ownership of the Pretty Little Liars franchise. Sad face :(._

**Dedication;** My dear reviewer, **BexSandbox**, this chapter is dedicated to you. You gave me the nicest, biggest review for the previous chapter, and therefore this chapter is dedicated to you. You had fierce competition for the spot, though. I had so many great reviews for last chapter, but what tipped the scales was the fact that you hit the nail right in the head in regards to Aria's condition. It was a multiple personality disorder, but the correct term will be revealed in next chapter which you'll hopefully also be there for. You're amazing, keep reviewing :).

_Phew. That was the end of chapter 3. It was a big one, huh? Hopefully it was exciting to read :). It was very exciting to write, and things are becoming intenser (not a word, I know) by the second, considering that Aria has just been revealed as 'A'. I hope the drama keeps you reading and reviewing. Speaking of reviews; thank you so, so much for all of your reviews and kind words. They mean the world to me, and they keep me writing. Hopefully I have you sitting on the edge of your seats about what's going to happen. I try at least._

_Let's talk this chapter... So now we know what's wrong with Aria, and that she needs to be at Radley – however we still don't know the correct word for it. She has also finally realized the fact that she needs to be there. Does that mean she'll start to take her medication instead of just pretending to? And what will happen to Alison with her, A, and Aria in the same building? A is doing her best to take control, and Aria will try her best to not let that happen, but will she succeed? I will underline the fact that none of them are safe. You'll find out soon enough, but still not._

_What will happen in next chapter? Any guesses? Any wishes? I have it planned, start to finish, but one can still guess and wish all one likes ;). I'll start writing the next chapter right away. No, that's a lie. Not right away! It's like Crap O'Clock at night, more precisely 2 A.M where I live as I write this author's note, and I need to get up at 8 for some important stuff that I don't really want to do. That's grown up life for ya. Before I go to bed, though, I'll proofread the chapter to the best of my abilities (as I'm quite tired and might possibly overlook some errors), and post it right away 'cos I'm nice that way :)._

_So with that I leave you with one last thank you for reading. The gratitude can't be expressed in mere words, and I hope you'll stay with me through the entire journey of this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I encourage you to review your thoughts. Nothing would make me happier than your words. So yeah, thanks for reading, and please review :)._

_**Laters,**  
AK-tutti :)_


End file.
